Sonrisas
by CarlyBones
Summary: Daryl, Andrea y Glenn se dan cuenta que, a pesar del agotador intento de conllevar una vida en medio del apocalipsis zombie, había pequeños lapsus de tiempo en los que se podía ser, simplemente, alegre. Feliz, no.


**N/A:**** Me había gustado esta pequeña idea. Extraje la escena de Glenn y Andrea del anteúltimo capitulo de la segunda temporada (cuando hacen arrancar el rodante). Agregué a Daryl en ella, dos pequeñas reflexiones y una mini escena. No es la gran cosa pero disfruté escribirla y espero que ustedes también al leerla. **

**PD: Me he estado poniendo a prueba y me animé a poner las rayas de dialogo del tipo novelísticas. ¡Espero que hayan quedado bien y se comprendan! Saludos.**

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de TWD me pertenece**

**Resumen:** **Daryl, Andra y Glenn se dan cuenta que, a pesar del agotador intento de conllevar una vida en medio del apocalipsis zombie, había pequeños lapsus de tiempo en los que se podía ser, simplemente, alegre. Feliz, no.**

**One-Shot: Sonrisas**

_Nada vale más que una pequeña sonrisa. Una sonrisa que demuestra devoción y felicidad del momento. No, felicidad no es el sentimiento. Si todos fuésemos felices, el mundo sería perfecto. Pero mi mundo no era perfecto y, a pesar de esto, podía tener esos lapsus de alegría. _

Daryl se dirigió hacia el rodante que, alguna vez, perteneció al viejo Dale. Un hombre octogenario, bastante risueño para su gusto, y con un semblante bondadoso propio de los abuelos que alguna vez, todos, tuvimos. Allí vio a Glenn junto a Andrea, quienes llevaban una conversación de cómo reparar el maldito rodante que, quizá, para ellos ahora sería algo mas importante y con un valor intangible y sentimental.

La noche anterior había ocurrido una tragedia que incluso había afectado a Daryl. Ese hombre que todos respetaban y admiraban, había muerto. Un maldito y condenado caminante había abierto su estomago de lado a lado con desesperación y, probablemente, habría quitado algún órgano vital, lo cual no produjo su muerte espontanea. La peor parte fue que la despedida fue otorgada por Daryl, quien le proporcionó un rápido tiro en su cabeza. La condición principal fue que, el viejo, estaba sufriendo de dolor y, seguramente, ese tiempo hasta morir iba a durarle una eternidad. Podría decirse que fue una cortesía por parte de Daryl, quien no lo hizo con odio ni con felicidad; ni fu, ni fa. Ahora, este hombre de tan buena fama, ya no estaba y el mundo parecía encogerse. Las malas personas sobraban y, a paso de tan solo meses, los buenos se habían esfumado de la faz de la tierra e, incluso, habían vuelto pero no para hacer un obra de caridad justamente.

Daryl se fascinó al ver como estos dos, Glenn y Andrea, se sabían de memoria el supuesto método para arrancar el rodante cuando estaba en problemas.

—Tienes que tocarle tres veces…—intentó advertir, Glenn, desde afuera.

—Y darle una vuelta. Lo sé, lo sé —repitió algo frustrada mientras forzaba al motor encendiéndolo una y otra vez. Glenn se acercó al frente del rodante y dándole varios golpecitos le sugirió que le dejara echar un vistazo. Andrea desistió soltando las llaves y bajó del rodante sosteniendo una caja de herramientas y le echó una rápida mirada a Daryl.

El campesino se acercó aun más a los dos y comenzó a analizar la situación esperando a poder dar su opinión del problema. Glenn miró nervioso a Andrea, que se posicionó a su lado con la caja, y comenzó a revisar el sin fin de maquinaria del rodante. Suspiró. —Dale me dijo que en estos vehículos viejos… las puntas se corren.

— ¿Destornillador?— le ofreció.

—De punta plana —le aclaró él—. Bien…—susurró comenzando a trabajar.

Andrea, por su parte, reprimía una sonrisa que la dejaba al borde del llanto. Dirigía su mirada azulada a los ojos de Daryl, que eran del mismo color, y bajaba la mirada con tristeza. Las lágrimas parecían imposibles de evitar para ella mientras que se le escurrían de sus ojos y trazaban un recorrido sobre sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frio. Su seño se frunció mirando el suelo y ocultó su mirada tras sus parpados cerrados. Se mantuvo un leve momento así y solamente alzó la mirada hacia Glenn cuando este le pidió una lima. Andrea se la entregó en la mano y el menor continuó con su labor, el cual no finalizó a causa de las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

—Lo defraude —atinó a decir.

—Estaba orgulloso de ti —le sonrió—. Quizás no en ese momento, pero en general.

Glenn elevó la mirada hacia el cielo y habló con un deje de ironía. –Eso es fácil para ti decirlo. Tenías su respaldo.

—Tengo mi cuota de remordimientos —atajó—. Pero creo que él sabía cuánto nos importaba.

Glenn casi rompe a llorar y a dejar todo el trabajo que estaba acabando. Daryl se acercó a él y apoyó su mano en el hombro del juvenil. Este lo miró con los ojos cristalinos. —Deja que yo lo termine —le propuso—. Y cuando les diga, enciendan el motor —Glenn asintió y, acompañado de Andrea, subió al rodante sin pronunciar ni un monosílabo. Daryl continuó con el pequeño trabajo y no tardó en acabar y subir junto a sus dos compañeros al rodante —. Con eso basta —anunció.

Andrea no se sentó en el asiento piloto, sino que le hizo entrega, con una sonrisa del tipo maternal, a Glenn las llaves del vehículo. Este se sentó lentamente, seguido de Andrea como copiloto y Daryl entre medio de ambos con cada brazo apoyado en cada respaldo de asiento, y antes de arrancar ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, mostrando y agitando las llaves, a sus compañeros mientras sus ojos resaltaban por estar cansados y, por el momento, húmedos. —Apuesto a que funcionará —alegó Andrea.

Efectivamente, el maldito cacharro comenzó a andar, pensó para sí, Daryl, dejando escapar una sonrisa casi invisible mientras que Andrea levantaba sus brazos con los puños cerrados como un gesto de victoria. Los tres sonrieron y la única que dejó escapar la risilla fue Andrea.

—Ahora o nunca, Glenn. Aprovecha tu nuevo _auto_ para lucirte con Maggie— se burló Daryl sin contener la gracia—. De ahora en mas es tuyo.

Glenn siguió el juego con alegría. —Me siento muy feliz, el regalo es mejor que el deportivo rojo del cual me obligaron a deshacerme —en parte fue un recordatorio de lo adolorido que se había sentido al abandonar ese lujoso deportivo, pero a la vez se sentía honrado. Honrado de poder hacerse llamar el dueño del rodante, simplemente porque antes pertenecía a una persona que siempre admiraría —. ¿Quieren un paseo?—ofreció.

Andrea sonrió. —Claro, dueño del rodante. Cuando usted nos ofrezca un paseo lo aprovecharemos sin chistar… siempre y cuando no haya hecho obscenidades con su buena moza novia— advirtió con voz refinada y sin contener pequeñas risas que de su boca escapaban. Esta vez, Glenn rio más fuerte y con más energía mientras que a Daryl ya se le hacía imposible contener las sonrisas.

Finalmente, Glenn se dispuso a conducir el rodante y lo dirigió frente a la casa de Hershel. Allí los tres bajaron con risas alegres mientras que los demás, quienes procuraban tapear gran parte de la casa, los admiraban un tanto sorprendidos. Más aun al ver a Daryl sonriendo estúpidamente. Era extraña esa imagen, Daryl tan sonriente y al parecer, carismático. Sin embargo, al caminar unos cuantos metros hacia la camioneta azul, su sonrisa se había disipado y se dispuso a continuar quitando sus armas y su ballesta.

_Quizá hubiera sido la última vez en la que podía sentirme alegre. No sonreí por compromiso; tampoco lo hice por obligación_. _Quizá lo hice porque me lo estaba guardando desde hace tiempo, desde situaciones similares en las que no sonreí pero quería hacerlo. Tampoco era una ocasión especial, y no creo que la muerte de Dale me hiciera sentir alegre. Simplemente me dejé llevar y, quizá, no vuelva a suceder. _

**Fin**_._

**Gracias y agradezco reviews.**


End file.
